1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the machine tool art. In particular, it lies within the art of using a panograph for a cutter or mill wherein a pattern is utilized for cutting a piece of work in a following manner. The field can be further limited to the aspects of a pattern for a panograph.
2. The Prior Art
Panographs have been used over the years for evolving a design within a workpiece by means of following a pattern. In particular, a pattern is established wherein a stylus can be moved over the pattern to drive a group of follower arms and the cutting tool in response thereto. The follower arms support a cutting head that is driven over a piece of work that is to be cut or milled. Generally, the movement of the cutting head can be on a ratio established by the length of the arms and their relative location with respect to each other. The panograph can be utilized in any particular mode, so long as it functions to cause the cutting of the workpiece in response to the movement of the stylus over a pattern.
Previously, two and three dimensional patterns have been used for cutting dials, letters, coins, medals, and variously shaped configurations, such as signs and three dimensional metal pieces. During the cutting process, it was customary to provide a pattern for the panograph which had to be previously established and cut as a workpiece by hand.
In making the pattern, certain curves can be utilized, as well as shapes to be established by the pattern. Oftentimes, common curves of various arcs of radius and configurations are utilized, as well as circles. Again, it is common to use letters and patterns of various circular configurations, as well as angles, all having common surfaces which are to be incorporated in the pattern and then into the workpiece.
The foregoing pre-established patterns are expensive to manufacture, difficult to maintain, and time consuming in their use. This is due to the fact that the patterns have to be changed periodically on the panograph support table and furthermore, a pre-established pattern has to be formed with regard to the conformation or pattern that is to be established in the work. As can be appreciated, when common curves, angles, and various curves having different arcuate effects are utilized, it would be easier to have one universal pattern to work from.
This invention provides a universal pattern for circles, angles, an other scribed lines, as well as configurations having various eccentricities and straight or angular lines.
The invention further enables the utilization of a universal pattern established by the various angular radii and swinging arm of the invention in both eccentric and concentric relationships. It allows the stylus of a panograph to be implaced at various radii from a central location and rotated on an arm around that central location to provide an arc or a full circular conformation for the cutting tool. In addition thereto, the arm can be locked at various angles and held for movement of the stylus up and down the axis of the arm to provide angular movement to the cutting head.
In addition to the foregoing features, a scale can be utilized with the arm in order to allow the cutting head to be moved over the work in a discretely measured manner. Additionally, a series of stops are utilized so that after one cut has been made, a series of cuts can be made utilizing the original location for the movement of the stylus,
In addition to the foregoing features, the slide bars or arms of the panograph can be moved into different proportionate relationships for purposes of providing concentric as well as eccentric movements when the stylus is moved in the universal pattern along the arm. In this manner, eccentricities as well as concentricities can be cut into a piece of work to establish various configurations without the use of a custom pattern in each instance.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that this invention provides a universal movement for a pattern which can move the cutting head of a panograph in various manners to accommodate a number of different configurations. This is done without the utilization of a custom pattern, as will be seen from the following specification, it is a substantial step over the art as exemplified and practiced in accordance with the specification hereof.